Way Too Hard Without You
by Zammie Luv
Summary: This is a one-shot of how Cammie feels when Zach is away and she thinks he is probably not coming back.  Also a songfic of "Without You," by Alex Band.  Zammie all the way!  R&R!


**Ok I got a ton of wonderful reviews on my last one-shot, _To Die For_, telling me to make another one. So here's one I just thought up! Enjoy!**

I put on my spandex workout shorts and a blue tank top. I yanked my hair up into a high ponytail and pulled on my running shoes. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered something. I had to send out my gift to my grandparents in Nebraska who are, thankfully, still alive even though I am now twenty-three. I grabbed the large package from my bedroom and decided I would stop at the post office before starting my jog.

I started down the long winding stairs of the apartment building I lived in. It was a very large and expensive building, with a beautiful view of Malibu, California in every room. My friends and I (and our boyfriends/husbands) moved here from Roseville two years ago. The post office wasn't very far so I was there in a matter of minutes. I waltzed in and waited in the short line.

A man that stood behind me asked, "Can I help you with that heavy package ma'am?" I turned to look at him. He was about five foot eleven with dirty blonde hair and hazel/green eyes. "Oh, no thank you. It actually is not that heavy and I am here to exercise," I answered with a smile. "Oh, really? I thought you were a circus performer!" he said with a chuckle. I laughed lightly and replied, "Oh yeah, and the box is part of my act. You know I can fit inside this?" He let out a laugh and so did I even though it wasn't completely a joke. I probably could fit in there, with my spy training and working in the CIA. I was at the front of the line now and I was paying when he said, "I'm Dan by the way. Do you want to go get some coffee after this?" I swallowed hard and a lump formed in my throat. I kept my mask and said, "Um, I would but I'm in a relationship. It was nice talking to you though, bye." I waved as I walked out.

I felt emotions swirl inside of me, sadness, worry, fear. Zach, my husband of two years (we got married before we moved here), also works for the CIA. He is on a mission right now over in Europe and it can last from two weeks to as long as four months. It had already been 6 months and I was afraid that he wasn't coming back, at all. I popped in my earphones as I was running and hit shuffle. "Without You" by Alex Band came on.

_"I'm a bird without a sky_  
_I'm a mountain trying to fly_  
_I'm doing the best that I can do_  
_Without you_

_I'm a sheep in a desert sea_  
_I'm the only one there for me_  
_I'm doing the best that I can do_  
_Without you_

_Love where'd you go_  
_Oh yeah, I need to know_

_Those were the best days of my life_  
_Those were the memories that will never die_  
_If I could only turn back time_  
_I would find you and make you mine_  
_I'm doing the best that I can do_  
_Without you_

_Take these eyes_  
_And learn to see_  
_That we were always meant to be_  
_I'm doing the best that I can do_  
_Without you_

_Love where'd you go_  
_Oh yeah, I need to know_

_Those were the best days of my life_  
_Those were the memories that will never die_  
_If I could only turn back time_  
_I would find you and make you mine_  
_I'm doing the best that I can do_  
_Without you_  
_Without you_  
_Without you,"_

A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye at the last verse. I was trying so hard to keep calm and collected and I just knew it wasn't working. It was just history repeating itself with my dad. Now I was sobbing but I ran faster, trying also to run away from my emotions, but the tears kept falling.

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was the Director of the CIA. I controlled my sobs and snapped it open. "Hello?" I nearly yelled. "Hello Cameron, I have news for you." He said. No, not now. He couldn't tell me Zach was MIA now. "Your husband Zach," I took a breath at this part. "He has returned and the mission was a success! He has a debriefing and should be home in a few hours." My heart almost stopped and I squealed, "Thank you director, thank you so much! Bye!" I sprinted home to get ready for when Zach got back.

I unlocked the door and ran inside to see a man sitting on my couch, and that man was Zach. "Zach!" I yelled with happiness. He stood up and ran to me. He lifted me up off the ground in a hug. Tears spilled out as I was overwhelmed with joy. He gave me a big kiss and I said, "I missed you so much, Zach!" He smiled as big as the sun and replied, "Oh I missed you more." I shook my head and said, "I seriously doubt that." I hugged him again and he just smirked. "Same old you," I said. He raised his eyebrows and he said, "And you love it." I hit him playfully and said, "Cocky but true."

Zach talked about the mission and I kissed him after he was done. He gave a confused look and I said, "I'm just so happy you are home." He pulled me into his chest and said, "Me too. It's way too hard without you."

So Very True

**So there it is! Thank you so much for my inspirational readers and reviewers! I wouldn't have thought of this one if it weren't for you! Please review!**


End file.
